


Accidental Love

by Tonia4



Category: Romance - Fandom, love story - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Millionaire, True Love, hardship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonia4/pseuds/Tonia4





	1. Meet-cute

               It was a beautiful spring day, the sky was more blue than it ever was before, the air was filled with the most beautiful fragrances. It was a perfect morning. Prinsabella stood in front of the of her broken mirror gazing at her reflection and wondering what wrong she must have done in a former life for her to suffer through the one she is living now. **"Just remember B, you are doing it for them."** She always reminded herself that all the hardship she is  going through was for her mom and her younger brother. ALL for them, so that maybe some day they can escape the hell of a life they are living.   

She stepped out of her room, cautiously checking if her stepdad was still home. She knew she was late. It is true that it was only 7 am, but by his standards, she was already an hour late to leave the house and start her 15 hours. 15 hours of strolling through the streets of New York, selling flowers. 15 hours for scraps. But she was willing to do the work if it meant her mother and younger brother wouldn't have to suffer from His mood swings.   

But those weren't mood swings, mood swings would imply having spent some good days with Him, which she never had. She couldn't even bare to think about uttering his name, not even in her head. 7 years have gone since her mother remarried. And not day had passed where she didn't wish she hadn't. Roger Morris, that was his name, was everything she hated about this world. Every penny she raised was spent on gambling and drinking. Luckily she always set aside a small amount for her mother's  medicine.

And to make matters worse, Roger was dead set on marrying her off to one of his poker buddies. A man old enough to be her father. As if she wasn't already being tortured enough by one drunk, sharing a life with a stranger was out of the question, no matter how much it would help Roger, she would rather die before letting that happen. But she could not say anything. All she could do is stay quiet and avoid anything that might tick Roger off. But keeping quiet did not mean she couldn't plan to be free from all of this.   

 After making sure the coast was clear, she stepped out of the house and went about with her day. It was indeed a beautiful one, lady-luck must have noticed her today, because as soon as she arrived at her first stop, she had customers flocking around her well decorated cart. She continued her stroll, happy and hopeful that she could raise enough today for Roger's vices and have plenty left for herself and her mother and brother. 

On her way to her second stop, she heard a voice calling her name, it was a familiar voice. She turned around and saw her brother running towards her and calling out her name. 

> _\- "You... pocket ... at home."_ said Sam panting, trying to catch his breath. 
> 
> - _"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home with mom?? You know you are not supposed to be that far out of the house!"_ she said.
> 
> \- _"But.. but.. stepdad said I should bring this to you or else.."_ answered Sam
> 
> \- _"Or else what? Did he do anything to you? I thought he wasn't home. Are you okay?"_ she asked frantically 
> 
> - _" I don't know, I got out of there before he said anything else. I just grabbed the pocket and ran over here. I'm okay."_

She pulled him into a hug and said

> - _"It's alright kiddo, it's okay. Thank you for bringing this, I should have been more careful, but I was in a rush. Now please get back home. You can't leave mom alone."_
> 
> _\- "Yeah, I know."_ he replied as he slowly pushed away from her _"I'm going."_

She gave him a kiss on his forehead and told him to be careful on his way back. She waved him off and they both went in their way. 

Suddenly, the sounds of tires screeching rose, she immediately stopped, turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could. The sound was not that far from her. She expected the worst. And she was right. It was Sam on the ground screaming out of pain.

She ran towards him, her eyes starting to water. She knelt next to him and while trying to help him sit up, a car door opened and a tall, blond man came out of it and knelt next to the two, worried, he offered to take the boy to the hospital, not even noticing who he was kneeling next to. The only concern at that moment was the crying boy. Prinsabella was too taken by her brother's cries to pay attention to the person talking next her. 

The tall man lifted the injured boy slowly and rose to his feet. He then looked in front of him to talk to the anxious girl, but then he froze. He had never seen such a fragile and kind face. A face that did not deserve any of the grief that was spread all across of it.

> _\- "Don't worry miss, your son will be okay."_ he said She could only nod, while trying to stifle away her cries. She followed the man towards the car 
> 
> _-"Wait where are you taking him?"_ she asked
> 
> _\- "To the hospital of course. We're going to take good care of your son miss, don't worry. He will be fine. Come on."_
> 
> _\- "Brother."_ she said catching her breath, _"But, I can't possibly let you do that"_
> 
> _\- "Miss, that is the least I can do. It was after all my fault in a way."_
> 
> _\- "Excuse me?"_ she said finally looking up _"You did this?!"_
> 
> _\- "Well, not me, but my driver. He was in the car behind me."_

She looked at him confused and  said:

> - _"Still, I can't.."_ She looked at her half full cart and continued _"I have to Finish my work, or else worse things might.. "_ she stopped and looked up at a worried face. 
> 
> \- _"Your work?.. Worse?"_ he replied

She pointed at her cart and he finally understood..

> _\- "I'll tell you what, we'll take care of your brother first then we'll figure out what to do with your work"_

**We?** she thought to herself.

> _\- "I guess. But I still have to hide the cart."_  
> 
> _-"Don't worry about it, Tim will handle it"_ he said. 
> 
> _\- "Your driver?"_
> 
> _-"Well he's not only my driver. But hey, that's not important now. Let's go."_ he hurried her up.  

The three of them got into the car, and headed straight to the nearest hospital. Once there, and after sending Sam off to the ER, both of them stayed in the waiting area.

> _-"Thank you for helping us, sir."_ she finally let out.
> 
> _-"Please, Justin. And there's no need at all."_ he quickly replied " _And may I ask what your name is?"_
> 
> _-"Most people just call me Bella, but my name is Prinsabella"_ she coyly answered.
> 
> _-"If ever a name was perfect for someone, it'd be yours."_ he said smiling.

She shyly smiled back and looked down, then she asked:

> _\- "My brother is going to be alright, No?"_
> 
> _\- "Absolutely. The doctors said that he came out of this with just a few bruises and a broken arm. He's a champ"_

She sighed in relief and smiled. And after a few minutes of silence she said:

> _\- "Do you think Tim managed to hide my cart?"_
> 
> _\- "I'm sure he has."_ he answered trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. 

He couldn't tell why, but for some reason he felt that he needed to protect that girl from every harm. He felt as though is goal in life now was to see that this girl, as beautiful and delicate as the flowers on her cart, had everything she ever wanted in life. And he could make all of that happen. 

After a few hours of waiting, the doctor came out and told the pair that everything went smoothly and that Sam was all cleared to take back home. They thanked the doctor and went to get the injured boy and headed back to the scene of the accident. Tim had come back beforehand and told Justin where the cart was hidden, so they went to get it back. Before she had the opportunity to leave, Justin belted out:

> _-"Hey, Bella, please wait a second, before you go"_ She stopped and turned around to see him walking towards her _"I have an idea. I would like to buy all of your lot."_
> 
> _\- "Excuse me?"_ she answered surprised by his proposition
> 
> - _"I mean, I am sure had it not been for me, you'd have been able to complete today's task. Can you please let me make it up to you?"_
> 
> _-"You've already done enough. I could never. I'll just stay a bit longer to sell the majority. Thank you though."_
> 
> _\- "Please, I insist. I can't let you stay out too late on these streets because of me."_
> 
> _\- "It's really not necessary. I appreciate all of your help with my brother. That was more than enough"_ She persisted. 
> 
> \- " _Just consider me a customer then. I would like to buy all of your lot for my mother, miss"_ he said smirking and looking softly into her eyes.

She shook her head and a small smile curved her lips,

> _\- "Of course, SIR. That'll be 15 dollars."_

Justin handed her a 50 dollar bill and asked Tim to load all the flowers into the car. 

> - _"15 Justin."_
> 
> _\- "Just consider the rest as down payment for future purchases"_

**Future purchases?** He is planning on seeing her again?

She shook the idea out of her head, thinking that he was just feeling guilty about the whole situation. But as much as she wanted to have any excuse to continue this conversation, she had to cave in and get her brother back home. Their mother must have been worried as hell. 

> _\- "Alright, thank you sir."_
> 
> \- _"Sir? what happened to Justin?"_
> 
> _\- "I'm not usually on first name basis with my customers"_ she smiled devilishly 
> 
> - _"Touché_ " he said letting out a small laugh.
> 
> _\- "Well, it was very nice meeting you Bella. I just wish it was under different circumstances. But be sure that we'll see each other another time."_ he winked at her and went back to his car. 
> 
> _\- "He's nice"_ a small voice said She looked down at her brother and agreed

> _\- "He is. I thought they ceased to exist."_

So the two siblings made their way back home. A broken arm and 50 extra dollars richer. Lady-luck was indeed smiling at her today. 


	2. Something About Her

            After making sure the little boy was alright, Justin went on his way back home. But the entire ride home, he could not stop thinking about that beautiful sweet girl. She was not like anyone he'd ever met before. There was something about her he could not quite figure out. It spiked an unusual interest in him. It wasn't sexual.. Well it wasn't entirely sexual. It was all new to him. A new territory he had never stepped onto.

Once he got there and went inside the house, he was greeted by the maid who told him his best friend had been waiting for him in his office for the past few hours. He remembered that they had planned on having lunch and then going to check on a site for the new housing complex they were building. He went up to his office and found his buddy lying on the sofa looking at the ceiling and said:

> -  _"Well don't you look comfortable.."_
> 
> \- "THERE YOU FUCKING ARE. I was about to send a police squad to search for you man, where the hell have you been?! You couldn't have called or I don't know, sent someone to say 'Hey Chris. Jay's running a little late..' instead of having me wait here for six fucking hours not knowing anything and boring myself to death"

Christopher noticed Justin smiling while he was laying the verbal smack down on him and said:

> - _"Yes, yes, this has been very amusing"_
> 
> _\- "Hello to you too Christopher, I'm good how are you?"_
> 
> _\- "Ha ha ha I'm dying of laughter"_
> 
> _-"I thought it was boredom you were dying from"_
> 
> _-"Just tell me where the hell you've been this entire time! "_
> 
> _\- "Well, I don't know exactly where to begin"_ replied Justin while heading towards his chair.
> 
> - _"Should I be seated for this? Do I need to hold on to something?"_
> 
> -  _"I swear you are so dramatic some times."_
> 
> -  _"Well Jay, when someone had been AWOL for over 6 hours and then comes back saying 'Well I don't know where to begin' people tend to have ideas and scenarios running in their brains"_
> 
> -  _"Oh so you do have one"_
> 
> -  _"Again, Ha ha hilarious"_
> 
> _\- "You can just let me continue and then find out if it is bad"_

Christopher gestured with his hand for Justin to carry on and sat down waiting for his friend's story.

> \- "Okay, very well then. I met a girl today, a gorgeous girl with the.." Justin stopped when Christopher interjected saying:
> 
> -  _"Wait wait wait.. WAIT! You left me here waiting for you, worrying that something bad might have happened to you just to finally know that it was all because you MET A GIRL? Man you meet a girl every two hours and you never tell me about it. You literally met one last night and well.. you know the rest obviously. What's so special about this one.."_
> 
> _\- "WOULD YOU for once in you life let me finish and THEN comment, bloody hell man!"_
> 
> _\- "FINE.. go ahead"_ he said defeated.
> 
> \- "As I was saying... I met this gorgeous girl with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, the face of an angel I swear, after hitting her brother.."
> 
> -  _"Say what now? You hit her brother? Did you get into a fight or something?"_

Justin frowned at Christopher and then the latter apologetically raised his hands and nodded for him to continue.

> -  _"To answer your question, no it was nothing like that. Tim and I were on our way here when out of the blue this little boy appeared in front of the car and we collided"_
> 
> -  _"The boy being the girl's brother"_
> 
> -  _"Exactly. Anyway, I got out of my car and saw the little boy lying in front of Tim's car crying in pain. I was so worried about that little fella I didn't even notice what was happening next to me. I lifted to boy from the ground and then I .."_
> 
> - _"Saw the girl with the most beautiful eyes and angelic face"_
> 
> -  _"WOULD YOU JUST CAN IT and let me finish!"_
> 
> -  _"Fine fine. You're just taking to damn long and I still haven't had lunch.. Would you please get on with it so I can eat!"_

Justin rubbed his forehead and continued:

> -  _"As I was saying. that's when I saw her, tears streaming down her face, so I told her everything was going to be okay and that we will take her son to the hospital, she didn't even say anything she was too worried, she only nodded. When I told her to come with us, she said she couldn't because she had to sell the entire load of flowers she had on her cart.."_
> 
> -  _"Come again?.. Sell flowers?" Christopher interrupted surprised._
> 
> -  _"Yes flowers. She sells flowers. Now shut it so I can finish and you can go eat."_
> 
> -  _"Good point"_
> 
> _\- "Alright, so I told her.."_
> 
> _\- "WAIT wait.. son? I thought you said you hit her brother?"_
> 
> -  _"Christopher so help me I will keep you here till tomorrow if you interrupt me again"_
> 
> -  _"Okay okay jeez I thought I was cranky."_
> 
> -  _"At first I thought he was her son, she didn't correct me so I just assumed he was._ _She finally corrected me when I repeated that her son was going to be fine, and for some reason I was relieved. Hope grew bigger._ _After I told her Tim will take care of her cart, she agreed to go with us to the hospital, which was great cause I needed to know her name and just talk to her. Don't ask why, because I, myself, have no idea. We got to the hospital, the boy was taken to the ER and we waited. A few hours in silence. I was in a trans. Oddly, in a weird way, it was the most peaceful I had ever felt. Just sitting in that waiting room, in silence, looking at her waiting for any news. Until she finally spoke 'Thank you sir' Never had a word come crashing down on me that hard. It made my ears ring. It was wrong. Not sir. Not me. Not to her. I asked her to call me by my name and then asked for hers 'Prinsabella' she said. The most perfect name for her."_

Christopher started to look Jay. His face was radiant. Something in him had changed. But he didn't say anything and let his friend continue with his story.

> _\- "And once the doctors came out and told us things were okay and the boy could go home, we went back to the accident scene. That meant we had to go our separate ways. But I couldn't just let that happen without any promise of a re-encounter. She was too worried about finishing her tasks for the day so again I offered to help.."_
> 
> _\- "Such a gentleman. My hero"_ commented Christopher sarcastically.

Justin gave him a dirty look and went on with his story

> _\- "I told her to let me buy all of the load she had. She refused at first, but then I asked her to think of me as a customer wanting to buy the entire load for his mother."_
> 
> _\- "Mrs. T would love this"_ scoffed Christopher
> 
> -  _"And I paid for the entire thing. 50 bucks. She was shocked and refused the amount so I told her to consider them as down-payment for future purchases."_
> 
> -  _"Uhm Jay, how much did she ask for initially then?"_
> 
> _\- "15."_

Christopher looked at Jay as if he'd just seen him for the first time and said

> _\- " And you paid 50? Since when do you.. I mean.. Are you sure you're okay?"_
> 
> _\- "I'm fine Chris, never felt better actually. Anyways. Turns out, she can also be sassy and it just drove me crazy."_
> 
> _\- "How so?" Wondered Christopher_
> 
> _\- "After taking the money, she said 'thank you sir' and when I asked what happened to Justin and she said she is not usually on first name basis with her customers. I froze for a moment."_

Then Justin heard laughter coming from Christopher who then said:

> _\- "So, my friend, are you going to see that Flower girl again?"_
> 
> _\- "She has a name. And no, probably not. I don't think so. I don't know."_
> 
> _\- "No? I hate to tell you old pal, but you have got it bad. So bad. You are smitten. GONE. Whipped. Head over heals."_
> 
> _\- "I most certainly am not."_
> 
> _-"I have known you your entire life. And as your best friend, I am telling you, I have never EVER seen you like this. I've seen you with plenty of girls. Girlfriends, one night stands I had to help you get out of, but never have you told me you sat with a girl in total silence for hours and you felt the most peaceful during it. Matter of fact, you never told me about your encounters with other girls in such detail as you did today. I am telling you. You are hooked."_

Justin took some time to process Christopher's words and then shook his head saying:

> _\- "No. It can be. Can it?"_

Christopher shook his head in agreement, without saying anything else.

> _\- "How?! I don't even know her. How can I even. I only know her name and the fact that she has a younger brother."_
> 
> _\- "Life works in mysterious ways my friend. C'est la vie."_

Justin slummed down in his chair, thinking about his friend's words. He was snapped to reality by what Christopher suddenly said:

> -  _"Oh shit! What about your parents? You know they are seriously thinking of bringing you and Trinity Howard-Johnson together. You now, the Multi-millionaire hotel heiress. The business deal of the century is supposed to be the fruit of your engagement."_
> 
> - _"GOD. I completely forgot about her. She is so obnoxious."_
> 
> -  _"Hot as hell and richer than rich"_  added Christopher.
> 
> -  _"You marry her then. I give you my blessing"_
> 
> -  _"No thank you. Marriage is not for me. Not now, and maybe not ever. Beside who said I liked her in the first place."_
> 
> -  _" You just said she is hot and rich."_
> 
> -  _"Yeah for you, to talk her up for you. Not me. Hell no, I am not gonna spend my life with a spoiled brat."_
> 
> -  _"How thoughtful of you."_
> 
> - _"Anything for you buddy"_  said Christopher, playfully punching Justin's arm.
> 
> -  _"I just can't picture myself with her man. I mean before it was just me pleasing my parents, mostly mom, but now, just the thought of it makes me cringe."_
> 
> -  _"What happened to you man.."_
> 
> -  _"What if you are.. and I cannot believe I am saying it, what if you're right. What if I am in love.."_
> 
> -  _"Am I hearing this correctly? You're admitting defeat?! Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"_
> 
> -  _"Very funny."_
> 
> -  _"So now what?"_
> 
> -  _"I have to get out of this somehow. I need to. I'm gonna need you help."_
> 
> -  _"Well, you are my best friend.. fine, what can I do boss? Want me to hit her father this time?"_
> 
> -  _"I am going to regret this I just know it."_  said Justin rolling his eyes at his friend's joke.
> 
> -  _"Jeez, take a little joke would you.."_
> 
> -  _"Can you please stop joking around and use that thing inside your head to help me come up with a plan?!"_
> 
> -  _"SIR yes SIR."_  Winked Christopher

They both sat down for a few minutes and then Christopher said:

> -  _"Wait, why don't you see her where you first met her. She's a flower girl right? So she probably has to pass by the same spots every day. She will probably be where you first saw her then."_
> 
> -  _"You know what. you're right!"_
> 
> -  _"Wow twice in one day."_
> 
> _\- "Life works in mysterious ways my friend.C'est la vie"_ Joked Justin _. "_ _It was bound to happen eventually."_ he continued. _"But what about the Trinity.."_ he remembered
> 
> _\- "Simple. You tell her you don't want to marry, cause you are in love with someone else."_
> 
> _\- "My parents. My mother Chris.. You know, Mrs. meddler "_
> 
> _\- "You tell them the same. I am sure they would understand, they're your parents"_
> 
> _\- "Have you met my Mother Chris?!"_
> 
> _\- "Oh crap.. Yeah I just went through it in my head.. Not a good idea. Mrs. T will unleash hell. You're stuck pal."_
> 
> _\- "For fuck sake.."_ Justin let out a frustrated sigh  _"I guess I'm just gonna have to keep things under wraps for the time being, until I come up with a solution. And thanks for the vote of confidence, really helpful."_
> 
> _\- "So you're not telling them anything at all?"_
> 
> _\- "I will."_ Justin paused for a second and said _"I'll simply just let the details slide."_
> 
> _\- "And if they ask to meet her? Which they will totally do. Then what?"_
> 
> _\- "I don't know. I'm sure I would have thought of something until then."_
> 
> _\- "Very well then."_ said Christopher.  _"Can we go eat now? I'm famished."_
> 
> _\- "Oh brother.. Yeah fine, let's go."_


	3. And so it begins...

          Meanwhile, far out of the city, Prinsabella arrived home with her brother and found her mother sitting alone. On one hand she was relieved she got back home before her stepdad, but on the other hand, seeing her mother alone, waiting and worried broke her heart. 

> - _"Where have you two been?! Oh my God! I was so worried. What happened to Sammy?!"_  said Linda shocked by the view of her son wrapped up and bruised 
> 
> -  _"He's okay now mom. He was hit by a car while going back home. He's lucky he only got out of it with a broken arm and a few bruises."_  replied 
> 
> -  _"My baby.. I'm so sorry"_
> 
> -  _"How could He just let him go off running after me like that? Does He ever use that rotten sorry excuse for a brain?!"_
> 
> -  _"Bella! Don't talk about your dad like that."_
> 
> -  _"He is NOT my dad. He will never be. Why do you always defend him mom, he's done nothing but take us all down with us."_
> 
> -  _"Bella.. Please."_
> 
> -  _"It was a cursed day when you two met. How did you not see him for what he really is.. How good of an actor was he to let you on like that mom.. I just don't understand.. How could you go from someone like dad to whatever the hell Roger is."_
> 
> _\- "Your dad left us. He made a decision to leave."_
> 
> _\- "None of what I had been told about him even makes sense. He would have never left you mom, he loved you too much. Of that I am certain. He loved us too much to just leave us. And without even a goodbye? not even a letter? a word? nothing? It makes no sense whatsoever."_
> 
> _\- "It's been 7 years darling.. Nothing we can say or do now will change what  has happened."_
> 
> _\- "No. I will find out what really happened even if it takes me 7 more years."_

Linda sighed in defeat. She knew her daughter, when she puts her mind to something, she will do anything and everything to do it. And that scared her.

> _\- "I'm going to my room. Here's His money. Don't forget to take your medicine mom. Come on Sam"_

Prinsabella took her brother and prepared him for bed. Then she went to her room and locked the door. She could not deal with whatever mood Roger was in that evening. She gave him his daily cut. But thanks to Justin, she had plenty left to save for herself. 

                                                                 ---------------------------------------------

A few days after the accident, Prinsabella was lugging her cart through the streets of the city as usual. She hadn't seen Justin since that day. Not that she was expecting to. Of course not. Why would she. She shook the thought of him out of her head and continued walking to her spot. Once she got there, she started to organize the flowers in an attempt to make them more appealing. On the opposite side of the road, Justin was walking, unusual for him at that time of day but he needed to let off some steam after another argument with his mother so he decided to take a walk in the city, and never in his life was he as grateful for making a decision as he was in that moment. A girl caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks. He immediately knew it was her. Or at least he hoped it was.  **'How many flower girls could there be in New York?' 'A lot'**  the voices in his head were having their own argument. ' **Just go there and check. You won't lose anything if you did' 'Only his dignity'**   He decided to ignore everything and took that leap of faith. He crossed the street and walked towards her. She had her back turned towards the street and he thanked God for that. His nerves got the best of him and he stopped midway to recollect himself.  **'Get a fucking grip Jay. It's not like it's the first time you talked to girl.'**  He took a breath and carried on towards Prinsabella and said:

> -  _"Hello there"_ he immediately mentally slapped himself  **'really.. Hello there'**

Prinsabella turned around to see who talked to her, it was a familiar voice. A warm and calming tone. She stood there with a smile on her face. She almost couldn't believe it, she was just thinking about him.  She became very nervous but she knew she couldn't show it so she coolly simply said

> - _"Hi"_

She only needed to speak for Justin to completely freeze. It was like time was moving in slow motion for him. Everything slowed down except for his heart beats. Those were having their own 100 m race. **'** **Speak! Say something you idiot'**  a voice in his head said.

> \- "H-Hi"  **'SOMETHING OTHER THAN THAT'**
> 
> _\- "How've you been?"_ said Prinsabella
> 
> _\- "I-- I've been well. Good. Great. You?"_
> 
> _\- "Okay I guess." she said smiling_

That smile, he could just watch it for hours on and not get bored of it. He wanted to. He needed to see her smile. 

> -  _"What are you doing here?"_ she asked 
> 
> _\- "I was just walking. I needed to clear my head"_
> 
> _\- "Tiring day at work?"_
> 
> _\- "Something like that.."_
> 
> _-"You seem upset. You can vent to a random flower girl if you want. Cheaper than a psychologist"_ she joked.

Something in what she said bothered him. He didn't want her to be some random girl _._

> _-"That'd be great."_

She giggled and said: _"_

> _\- Well, I'm all ears."_
> 
> _\- "But not here. I have a place where we can talk and no one can bother us."_

She was intrigued, but then she remembered where and who she was and said:

> _\- "I can't. I can't leave this spot. And even if I could, where would I leave this thing"_ she said pointing to the loaded cart.
> 
> _\- "We can just hide it  where we hid it last time. There, problem solved."_

Prinsabella hesitated, she kept quiet for a few seconds

> _\- "I guess I can do that. Sure"_

Joy filled his heart and he felt like he was soaring after her answer.

> _\- "Great!"_ he said excitedly  _"Let's go"_

The pair headed towards the place they'd hid the cart in the last time, and after making sure everything was in check. Justin took Prinsabella by the hand and led her to his secret place. After walking for about 20 minutes, they arrived at a hidden part of Central Park. Prinsabella had been to the park many times, but she's never seen this part of it. It was beautiful, quiet, and peaceful. Justin was right, it was a perfect place to talk. 

> -  _"How did you find this spot? And how haven't I been here before. My dad used to bring me to the park every weekend, I'm surprised I haven't seen this before?"_
> 
> -  _"When I was a kid, I was at the park with my nanny and my best friend Christopher, we got bored and decided to explore. We stumbled upon this place and it became our hiding spot. I always come here when I want to escape the world, or my parents. It's my secret place. And now it's ours."_
> 
> _\- "It's beautiful... wait ours?"_ she said surprised
> 
> _\- "Of course you can come here any time you want.. It's a public place after all silly"_ Justin winked and gave Prinsabella a nudge on her shoulder. Electricity traveled through his body every time he touched her.
> 
> _\- "Oh..  right"_ she laughed.
> 
> _\- "So, tell me about yourself"_
> 
> _\- "I thought we were here for you to talk"_
> 
> _\- "Well I can do that later.. But first, you go"_
> 
> _-" Oh, okay, well..  What is there to tell.. I sell flowers, you met my brother.."_
> 
> _\- "How is he by the way?"_
> 
> _-"He's fine. He's a champ."_
> 
> _\- "I'm glad he's fine. You two are close huh?"_
> 
> _-"_ _I cannot imagine my life without him."_
> 
> _\- "And what about your parents?"_
> 
> _-"Well. There's really only my mom and her husband"_
> 
> _\- "Oh.. You don't like him?"_
> 
> _\- "That's putting it nicely. I have no words to describe how I feel towards him."_
> 
> _\- "Then let's not talk about him."_

She smiled and nodded and said:

> _\- "Your turn now.. Why were you upset?"_
> 
> _\- "An argument with my mother."_
> 
> _-"Oh.. that bad? May I ask what the argument was about?"_
> 
> _\- "Well, my parents kinda have this plan in mind. They say it's the best plan for my future and the future of our company. I always hated it, but now I hate it even more."_
> 
> _\- "I'm sure your parents would understand if you told them that you don't think their plan is good for you.."_
> 
> _\- "You don't know my mother."_
> 
> _\- "How bad can it be?"_
> 
> _\- "They want me to marry Trinity Howard-Johnson. They've been planning for this since we were born. Our families are close and us being together will strengthen that relationship even more. But I cannot stand her and I hate that plan"_
> 
> _\- "Believe me, I know that feeling."_
> 
> _\- "How?"_
> 
> _\- "Roger, my mother's husband, wants me to marry one of his poker buddies. Apparently he's somewhat rich and that would help him a lot. He promised me to someone old enough to be my father..."_

At her words, Justin felt the air was sucked out of his lungs. His facial expressions changed. He was not having that at all. No way in hell.

> _\- "NO!"_ He suddenly yelled out.
> 
> _\- "What?"_
> 
> _-"Over my dead body will that ever happen. I will not allow it."_

Prinsabella looked at him confused as he stood up and said those words. 

> _-"What do you mean you won't allow it?"_
> 
> _\- "I mean it can never happen and I will make sure of it."_
> 
> _\- "I still don't follow"_

Justin sat back down, faced Prinsabella, took her hands in his and said:

> _-"Honestly.. I myself don't know what's happening with me. I just know that I want to be around you all the time. I'd been thinking about you a lot these past days and trying to come up with a way to see you again. Every time I think I can do it, I chicken out, like an idiot. You make me nervous Bella. I don't know why. I just.. I just feel like I need to see you smiling all the time. Like I need to protect you from the world. The thought of you being sad just breaks me.. I was going crazy not knowing anything about you. And now hearing you say that.. NO."_

She didn't say anything. She just sat there staring at him.. But on the inside, she was dancing. He cared.

> \- "Justin.. What..."

But before she could say anything else, Justin kissed her. Silence reigned and the only thing both of them could hear was the beating of their hearts.. Almost in sync. A perfect harmony. There were no more words needed. That kiss confirmed everything. 

A few seconds later, breaking that kiss and as if the weight of the world was let off of his shoulders, Justin sighed.

> -  _"I'm sorry.. I just couldn't.. I shouldn't have done that"_
> 
> _\- "It's.. It's fine"_ she said blushing while a smile crossed her face.

He looked at her softly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He was waiting for a sign. Something to tell him he can go for it. 

Time flew by them so quickly, and as it was starting to get dark, Prinsabella said:

> -  _"I should get going.. It's getting late."_
> 
> -  _"Yeah, mother is probably wondering where I disappeared to. Let me take you home."_
> 
> -  _"No, it's okay. There's no need. You have to get back."_
> 
> _\- "You think I'm going to let you walk back home all by yourself? No way in hell."_
> 
> -  _"It's really not that far from here."_
> 
> -  _"Bella, please. I will be more at ease if I took you home myself and made sure you got there safely."_

She knew she wasn't going to get out of this.. She had to give in.

> _\- "Okay.."_
> 
> _-"Great!"_ He offered her his hand and she took it and they started walking back to Prinsabella's house. 

After walking for about 40 minutes, they arrived at her house and Justin said:

> \- "You were planning on walking all the way here alone??"
> 
> \- "I'm used to it."

Justin shook his head.

> -  _"I should go in. They are probably wondering where I am. Good night Justin. Today was probably the best day of my life.. Thank you."_
> 
> _\- "It sure was the best of mine. Good night beautiful."_

She turned to head inside the house but Justin quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back for one more kiss. 

Ending the day on a high. They both went the opposite way with a smile drawn on their faces. In those moments, they were both happy.

But happiness was short lived for Bella.... 

Once she set foot inside the house, she heard a loud voice saying:

> - _"AND WHERE [hiccup] THE BLOODY HELL [hiccup] HAVE YOU BEEN THIS ENTIRE TIME?! [cough] DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!"_

Figures, he was drunk. As usual.

> -  _"I was just.."_

But before she could even finish her sentence, a sudden slap across her face knocked her down and made her ears ring.

> -  _"AND WHERE IS MY MONEY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BROAD?!"_

She didn't say anything. She just got up and went straight to her room. Packed some clothes and the money she had saved. And waited till everyone was sound asleep to sneak out of the house. 

She had had enough. No more of that bullshit. She found the courage she never knew she had to leave and not look back. Leaving her mother and brother was hard, but she had to get out of that hellhole. She will have to come back for them later, when she'd found a solution for their problems.

By dawn, she was gone.


	4. Runaway...

          Justin woke up the next day and saw the world a bit brighter than usual. For the first time in God knows how long, he had the best sleep. He dreamed of a beautiful future with his Bella. She was everything he never knew he wanted, and everything his parents would never want. It was going to be difficult, but it had to be done. 

Still in bed, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, he heard a knock on the door and someone saying: 

> -  _"Sir, breakfast is ready. Would you like to have it here or with your parents?"_
> 
> -  _"Thank you Rose, I'll  be down in a few minutes."_

He got out of bed, went to take a shower and fixed himself up to go out. He had decided that today was going to be the day Christopher met Prinsabella. 

He went downstairs to the dining area where his parents were. He had barely sat down when his mother said:

> -  _"Where were you last evening? You were supposed to have dinner with Trinity!"_

**'Dammit'** , he'd forgotten all about her..  _"_

> _\- Good morning to you too Mother. I'm fine, how about you? Good morning father"_
> 
> -  _"Answer your mother son."_
> 
> -  _"Is saying good morning not in fashion anymore?"_
> 
> -  _"Good morning. Now please answer my question.  We were worried sick!"_
> 
> -  _"Well mother, if you must know, I was out."_
> 
> -  _"Out where? With Christopher?"_  asked James.
> 
> -  _"No, father. Not with Chris."_
> 
> _\- "Then?"_
> 
> _\- "Well this has been a lovely breakfast, thank you Rose. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do today."_

Justin stood up and took a piece of toast and walked out of the room. Felicity signaled for her husband to follow him and get some proper answers from him.

> _\- "Son wait!"_
> 
> _\- "Dad, I'm in a hurry please, we'll talk about this later."_
> 
> _\- "Your mother is just worried about you. We both are."_
> 
> _\- "Have I ever given you a reason to worry about me? All my life I've done everything I was asked to do. I done everything to keep the Tryton name to the highest of standards. I think I deserve to have a part of my life out of yours and mom's control.. Even if it's for a little while."_
> 
> _\- "Can you just tell me where you were and with whom? Because you know your mother won't let me rest until she found out."_
> 
> _\- "Ugh.. fine. I was with a girl. Happy now?"_
> 
> _\- "Other than Trinity?! She must have been one hell of a girl. It must have been a hell of a night for you to blow off Trinity like that."_
> 
> _\- "Yes father. A girl other than Trinity. And please, whatever you are thinking might have happened, let me assure you, it was not that kind of night."_
> 
> _\- "Oh?.. Then? Who is this girl?"_

Justin realized the sooner he told his father everything - well almost everything -  the sooner he can go see that girl he was so enamored with. 

> -  _"Her name is Prinsabella. Can I go now?"_
> 
> -  _"That's it? that's all I get? Her last name? Where she lives? What she does? Her family? None of those?"_

Justin then realized that he still doesn't know much about Bella, but he didn't mind, he was content with finding out new things about her every time they saw each other. And he planned on that happening a lot.

> -  _"I don't know. I didn't even ask for her last name. I didn't really care at the time."_

He was telling the truth. He didn't care at the time. 

> -  _"Fine.. Where is she from?"_
> 
> -  _"New York."_
> 
> -  _"Where in New York?"_
> 
> -  _"Just outside of Manhattan"_   **'way outside'**  he said to himself
> 
> -  _"Ah well then, and her family?"_
> 
> **'God dammit dad'** _"A younger brother and an mother who's remarried."_
> 
> _\- "And?"_
> 
> _\- "That's all I know dad, I've only met her a few days ago. What is this an interrogation?!"_
> 
> _\- "Very well.. "_
> 
> _\- "And what do you plan on doing with this new girl?"_

Something in his father's tone bothered him a lot. How dare he speak of her like she was just some random one night stand. 

> _\- "She has a name father. And that is my business."_
> 
> _\- "We know you'll be bored soon son, it's only a matter of time. You and Trinity will be married before you know it once you realize she is the one to build a future with"_

Those words made his blood boil in his veins. He hated her, and now he hates her even more.

> _\- "Trust me father, the only one I see myself having a future with right now is Bella."_
> 
> _\- "We'll see. I know you. Once you've had your fun, she'll just be another number."_

**'He's your father Justin' 'Don't punch your father Justin'**

> _\- "Have a good day dad"_ was the only thing Justin said before storming out the door. 

He called for Tim and asked him to bring the car around. He got in the car and as if he was running away from whatever monster he can imagine, he was gone. 

His father's words repeatedly played in this head. His parents didn't know anything about him.  He headed to Christopher's house. He needed to vent first. Calm himself before he goes to see Bella. 

Once he reached Christopher's house, he parked his car and he honked twice, then he ran his apartment  but he still didn't get any response. Christopher was in deep slumber and he knew nothing could wake him up when he's like that.

He went up to his apartment and open the door with his key and let himself in, heading directly to Chris' bedroom. He was right. Chris was buried under pillows and blankets and the sound of him snoring was the only thing preventing a total silence in the entire apartment. 

Justin opened the curtains, plowed through a number of pillows and blankets until he reached Christopher. The only way to wake him up when he's in such deep sleep was to pour ice water on him. And so he did. He tried so hard to contain his laughter at Christopher's reaction.

> -  _"What the hell man?!"_
> 
> _\- "WHAT?! It was the only way to wake you up!"_
> 
> _\- "That?! That was the only way??"_
> 
> _\- "Man I honked, I called, I yelled, all of New York heard it and yet there you were, sound asleep."_
> 
> _\- "Bloody hell Justin. Next time, tell me beforehand that you are coming.. To make sure I double lock my door."_

Chris looked at the clock next to his bed and saw it was 9:30 am.

> _\- "WHAT THE .. Why the hell are you up so early on a...What day is it?"_
> 
> _\- "Saturday"_
> 
> _\- "Who wakes up at 9:30 on a Saturday man? Leave me alone. Go sleep in the other room"_
> 
> _\- "GET UP. We're going to see Prinsabella. You're meeting her today."_
> 
> _\- "Prinsa who? Go away let me sleep"_
> 
> _\- "Bella.. the girl I told you about."_
> 
> _\- "Oh flower girl.."_

Justin took a pillow and hit Chris on the back of his head with it

> _\- "This time I used a pillow, next wrong word out of your mouth I'm punching you myself. Now get up. We have to go"_
> 
> _\- "You are truly annoying you know that? I don't know how I tolerate you"_
> 
> _\- "Stop being so dramatic and go get ready. I'm going to make you some coffee"_
> 
> - _"Yeah yeah whatever.."_  said Christopher while heading to the bathroom.

20 minutes passed, then 30 and there still was no sign of Christopher. Justin went back to his bedroom to check on him, he was still in the bathroom and the water was running. He slowly opened the bathroom door and saw his friend dozing off with his toothbrush in his mouth.

> _\- "CHRISTOPHER!"_ Justin yelled, and quickly Christopher jumped up and continued getting ready
> 
> _\- "I hate you!"_ Chris shouted as Justin was leaving his bedroom.
> 
> _\- "Yeah yeah I know.. me too"_

Thirty minutes had gone by when Christopher finally reemerged from his room. 

> _\- "Man what took you so long"_
> 
> _\- "This doesn't just happen by itself"_ said Christopher showcasing the result of all that preparation just to see Justin muffling his laughter.
> 
> _\- "You do realize that you're not wearing any pants don't you?"_

Christopher looked down and finally figured out why he was feeling a draft this whole time 

> _\- "_ _I KNOW THAT"_
> 
> _\- "Sure you do"_
> 
> _\- "Well can you blame me, you woke me up at this early hour and you expect me to be 100% functional?"_
> 
> _\- "It's almost noon man."_

Christopher stormed back into his room and came back wearing his pants and said:

> _\- "Here, happy now? Can we go?"_
> 
> _\- "Yes."_

They both got into the car and Justin started driving towards Bella's house. The further they drove from the city, the more gloomy the scenery looked.

> _\- "Admit it, you're really going to off me in a place no one could ever find me, admit it"_
> 
> _\- "As tempting as that sounds buddy, no"_
> 
> _\- "This is really where she lives?"_
> 
> _\- "No"_

Christopher  sighed in relief but it was short lived

> _\- "It's couple of miles ahead"_

Christopher said nothing. He couldn't.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Bella's house. They knocked and moments later, a young boy appeared behind the door _._

> _\- "Hello Sam! How are you doing champ?  Do you remember me?"_
> 
> _\- "Yes, hello.. Come in please"_
> 
> _\- "Hello, I'm Christopher. How are you buddy? Are your parents home?_
> 
> _\- "Mom is in the living-room but Bells is not here Justin."_
> 
> _\- "Oh, she's at work?"_
> 
> _\- "No, I- I don't think so.."_ he replied
> 
> _\- "Who is it Sammy?"_ said a frail voice coming from the living-room 
> 
> _\- "It's uhm-.."_

Justin stepped into the living-room saying:

> _\- "We're friends of Bella ma'am"_
> 
> _\- "Oh aren't you just a couple of handsome men. Welcome, but I'm sorry son, Bella is not here"_
> 
> _\- "Do you know where she is?"_
> 
> _\- "She is... at work?"_

Justin and Christopher looked at each other in confusion then Christopher said:

> _\- "Thank you ma'am, we'll just go see her there."_

He nudged Justin signaling for him to leave. And both of them stood up and started to walk out of the house, when a loud whisper rose:

> - _"Wait Justin"_ Sam said _"Bells is not at work. She didn't say goodbye, she never leaves without saying goodbye. I went into her room this morning and saw most of her clothes gone"_
> 
> _\- "What?!"_ Justin let out in shock
> 
> _\- "Calm down Jay"_ said Christopher  _"Did something happen buddy?"_ he asked Sam
> 
> -  _"He hit her."_
> 
> _\- "He? who's he?" asked Christopher_
> 
> _\- "Roger, err, stepdad"_
> 
> _\- "That son of a bitch! I'm going to end him"_
> 
> _\- "Justin calm down"_
> 
> _\- "HE HIT HER. HE ACTUALLY - he hit her Chris"_
> 
> _\- "Yes, I got that.. But you need to keep your calm"_
> 
> _\- "Do you know why bud?"_ Christopher asked Sam
> 
> _\- "She- she kinda came home late. She usually comes home before he does, but yesterday he came home earlier"_ answered Sam _"Is Bells gonna be okay?"_ he asked
> 
> _\- "Don't worry buddy, she will be alright, we'll find her, I promise"_ answered Christopher, patting Justin on his shoulder trying to comfort him as well.  _"You just have to take care of your mommy and not tell her.. we don't want her to worry. okay?"_
> 
> _\- "Okay" said Sam sadly._
> 
> _\- "We're gonna go look for her now. We'll find her"_ said Christopher

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Prinsabella was walking towards the place where she and Justin hid the cart. When she reached it, she was stunned to see the cart gone. It had disappeared. Things couldn't get worse... Or so she thought.

Back at Bella's house, Christopher guided Justin outside of the house and into his car, he decided he was going to drive. Justin was too angry to take the wheel.

> _\- "It's my fault man."_
> 
> _\- "How is it your fault? It's not your fault that coward of person hit a girl."_
> 
> _\- "She was with me.."_
> 
> _\- "What? when? Yesterday??"_
> 
> _\- "Yes. Time just passed us by.."_
> 
> _\- "Oh boy.."_
> 
> _\- "And now she's God knows where because of me."_
> 
> _\- "Calm down man, she probably is really at work."_
> 
> _\- "YOU HEARD THE KID HER STUFF WAS GONE"_
> 
> _\- "That doesn't mean anything. Calm down, we'll find her."_
> 
> _\- "We better."_
> 
> _\- "_ _Did you ... you know_ _"_
> 
> _\- "NO, asshole, why is everyone assuming it's like that?!"_
> 
> _\- "_ _I know I've asked you before, but in all seriousness.. What happened to you man?"_ he asked, _"Wait.._ _Everyone?"_
> 
> _\- "Dad, you"_
> 
> _\- "Oh so he knows about her?"_
> 
> _\- "A little."_
> 
> _\- "My oh my.. this is gonna be... "_
> 
> _\- "Just drive Chris"_

They drove off to the place where Justin first met Bella, hoping she really would be there.

Bella had  tried to look for it in every place she possibly could think of, but to no avail, it was gone. 

And as if Fate did not want them to run into each other, every time Bella left a spot, Justin and Christopher reached it. It was like a game of cat and mouse.. They kept missing each other only by minutes.

They spent the entire day looking, her for her cart and him for her. Both coming up empty handed. Both lost in their own way. And it was starting to get dark. 

Bella tried to look for a motel or inn to spend the night in, but she couldn't even afford the slummiest of inns.. She didn't know what to do. She was about to spend the night on the street. But then, she remembered their spot. No one could find her there, she'd be safer there. So she headed back to the place where she had the best time of her life. And she spent the night there. She'll figure out what to do next morning, right now she needed to sleep.


	5. Almost...

                  After spending most of the day looking, Justin and Christopher decided to head home and get some rest. They thought it was best if Justin spent the night at Chris', it'd be quicker to go look for Bella the next day.

As soon as the sun started to rise next morning, Bella gathered the clothes she used to make a pillow and cover and put them back in her bag. She sat there watching the sunrise and thinking of her next move.  **'What are you going to do now B' 'You have no job, no home to go back to, almost no money' 'Could things get any worse?'** She stood up, picked her bag up and started walking, maybe she'll figure something out on the move..

She walked and walked and then a thought came to her mind  **'Why not go to Justin's house?' 'Girl are you crazy? And say what?!'** She debated the idea within herself and a few minutes later decide she was going to go through with it. Bold as it may seem, she was going to see Justin at his own house. Never would she have thought she had the courage to do something like that.

**'You don't know where he lives'** she remembered. There must be something she could do to find out. The Tryton's were very well known, Someone had to know where they live, someone had to able to help.. And with that reasoning she started looking, and asking around for the slightest clue.

It was almost noon when Justin woke up frantically, tiredness had beat them. They overslept.

> -  _"CHRIS!! WAKE UP!"_  he said as he ran through Christopher's bedroom and shook him intensely
> 
> -  _"WHAT?! Where's the fire?!"_
> 
> -  _"We overslept man.. we have to go now, get dressed!!"_  yelled Justin running out of the bedroom.

Christopher sighed deeply and lazily got out of bed and started to get ready. He definitely was not a morning person.

On the other side of the city, Bella was still asking around for information about the Triton estate, but she was still coming up empty.

Hotel concierges, store clerks, random people passing by her, none of them could help in any way. So she kept walking, and walking, and as if the universe was set on making things even harder for her, it started to rain..

**'Great. I'm cursed'**  she said to herself. She ran to the nearest place she could take cover under.

> -  _"Great. I hope you are happy now. It's raining"_  said Justin
> 
> -  _"How is rain my fault?! I don't control the weather."_  defended Christopher
> 
> -  _"God only knows where Bella is now, how she's doing."_
> 
> -  _"I'm sure she is staying with a friend now. Think positive"_
> 
> -  _"I want to, but something is telling me otherwise"_

And the two continued driving through the streets looking for Prinsabella, little did they know, is that they had passed by her without knowing. How could they know, she was not facing them, she was trying to cover herself from the rain. Fate did not want them to see each other this time.

Bella stayed put for almost 2 hours, covering herself with everything she had and possibly could think of. Once the rain stopped, she started walking towards the next store. It was a small bookstore. It looked so quaint, she felt good going in there.

> -  _"Excuse me, can you please help me?"_  she asked as she approached the front desk.
> 
> -  _"Oh my dear... Look at you"_ said the store clerk once she turned around and faced Bella.
> 
> -  _"Can you please help me ma'am?"_
> 
> -  _"Poor thing, come with me"_  said the sweet lady, taking Bella's hand and guiding her to the backroom.  _"Come sit down, I'll make you some tea, it'll keep warm you up a little"_
> 
> _\- "Thank you ma'am, that's really kind of you"_
> 
> _\- "Of course darling. What can I help you with?"_
> 
> _\- "I was wondering, if you by any chance know where the Tryton Family lives"_
> 
> _\- "The Tryton family?"_ she said while handing Bella the cup of tea
> 
> _\- "Yes Ma'am. Do you think you can help?"_
> 
> _\- "Please dear, call me May dear. I think I can help you actually"_ she said as she sat down
> 
> _\- "Oh my God, ma'am.. I mean May, you are a life saver"_ said Bella ecstatically
> 
> _\- "But first young lady, you need to tell me why you're seeking that family. You don't look like the type of people they'd be interacting with"_
> 
> _\- "Believe me May, I know... " she paused_
> 
> _\- "I feel there's a but in there somewhere"_
> 
> _\- "Okay, I'm just going to tell you everything.."_
> 
> _\- "I'm all ears"_

Bella spent the next 30 minutes telling her about the past week and everything that had happened.

> -  _"My goodness, you poor thing. But do you think going there is a good idea?"_
> 
> _\- "I have no other choice. I can't.. I won't go back home. As long as that bastard is there I will never step foot in there. And without my cart, I don't know what I can do. I just need to talk to him, at least one last time."_
> 
> _\- "I understand. I'm sorry you had to go through all this, you seem like such a nice girl."_
> 
> _\- "Thank you May"_
> 
> _\- "I have an idea.. I think I can help you with work. I've been needing some help with this place, at my age, I can't do things like I used to.. Maybe you can help me out here.. you know after you've talked to Justin."_
> 
> _\- "So you're going to tell me where the Tryton Estate is?!" said Bella cheerfully_

May nodded and smiled

> _\- "Like I said May, you are are a lifesaver! I would be honored to work here!"_ said Bella as she hugged May.

May gave Bella an address and wished her luck as she walked her out.  **'Maybe I'm not cursed after all'**

After walking for about an hour, Bella arrived a huge gate and saw a big mansion about a hundred feet behind it.

 

She stood there in awe. She snapped out of her gaze and noticed a man cleaning up one of the cars. She waved frantically at him until he noticed her. It was Tim.

He walked over to the gate and opened it saying:

> -  _"Miss Prinsabella, what are you doing here?"_

**'He knows my name?'**  was the first thing that came to her mind.

> -  _"Hello, Tim"_
> 
> -  _"I'm afraid Mr. Tryton is not home at the moment. I'm assuming he's the one you're seeking"_  he said with a soft smile on his face.
> 
> -  _"Oh, do you have any idea when he'll be back?"_
> 
> _\- "When he spends the night out, he usually comes back around noon, but not this time. He will probably be here for supper. So it won't be long now till he comes home. Come in."_

**'Spends the night out?'** she thought as she walked to the other side of the gate.

> - _"You are welcome to wait for him inside if you'd like."_
> 
> -  _"I don't want to intrude. I'll just come back tomorrow"_
> 
> -  _"Nonsense. He'll have my head if I let you go right now. Come in. He won't be long I'm sure" said Tim as he guided her inside the house. The biggest house she'd ever seen in her entire life._
> 
> _\- "You can wait over there, I'll go tell Rose to make you some tea while you wait."_
> 
> _\- "Thank you Tim"_

He then walked out of the living-room leaving Prinsabella gawking at everything around her. She felt out of place. Even though it was not the first time she'd felt that way, this time it was ten times worse. She kept shifting in her seat. Trying to place her bag one way, then the other. In such a luxurious setting, she was not comfortable at all.

Then she heard the sound of heels clapping the marble floor.. She straightened her posture and sat as still as statue.

> -  _And who the hell are you?"_  an angry feminine voice rang in her ears, and she promptly stood up at the sound of it. It was Justin's mother.
> 
> -  _"I'm sorry ma'am. Excuse me, I was told to wait here for Just-"_
> 
> -  _"I'm going to ask again, because either I did not make my question clear or you're just as dull minded as you look"_

**'** **What the hell crawled up her ass'** Bella thought.

> **-** _"Excuse me ma'am, my name is Prinsabella, I'm here to see Jus-"_ she was cut off again.
> 
> -  _"JAMES!!"_ Felicity yelled out
> 
> -  _"Woman I was right behind you, what is wrong?"_
> 
> _\- "Look at this.. this.. Just.. LOOK"_ she said while disgustedly pointing at Bella.
> 
> -  _"Who the hell? Who are you? And what are you doing at our house?"_ said James sternly
> 
> -  _"My name is Prinsabella sir, I was just waiting for Justin and I was told to wait here for-"_
> 
> -  _"PRINSABELLA?? YOU'RE PRINSABELLA?"_  asked James
> 
> -  _"Yes sir."_
> 
> -  _"And we're supposed to know who you are because?"_ asked Felicity

James took Felicity aside and whispered

> _-"That is the girl Justin told me about. That's her name"_
> 
> _\- "WHAT?! ABSOLUTELY NOT"_
> 
> _\- "Excuse me?" replied Bella_
> 
> _\- "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THIS IS HAPPENING. NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT. OVER MY DEAD BODY!! NEVER!"_ continued Felicity
> 
> -  _"I beg your pardon Mrs. Tryton?"_
> 
> _\- "And she has the AUDACITY to come here?! No. NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT."_

Prinsabella looked at the woman who was rambling out of control and fidgeting all over the place while her husband tried to calm her down. She stood there without saying a word, not that she could properly finish a sentence in the first place.

> \- _"Get out. GET OUT of my house. GO!"_  Felicity finally addressed Bella.
> 
> -  _I'm sorry?"_
> 
> -  _"You will be if you do not leave this instant!! OUT!"_
> 
> _\- "I believe you heard my wife. Leave, and never come back again. And you can damn sure forget about Justin."_

Prinsabella was shocked, she knew she was going to be difficult, but she did not expect this! At James' words, she grabbed her bag and ran out the door trying to contain her tears. She was not going to cry in front of them, there was not way in hell.

She stormed past Tim who yelled out repeatedly, while running after her

> -  _"Prinsabella! Wait!"_

She stopped when she heard him

> -  _"I have to go Tim. I need to go. I cannot stay here another second."_
> 
> -  _"What happened?"_
> 
> -  _"They kicked me out"_

He looked at her, her face was all flushed, tears glistened in her eyes but were determined not to fall on her cheeks. He saw a heartbroken girl.

> \- "I'm sorry Miss.. Is there anything I can do to help? Let me at least take you home"
> 
> -  _"No. I can't go there either.. I.. forget about it"_

She pushed her hair back, held her head high, carried her bag and said

> - _"Can I ask you one thing though?"_
> 
> - _"Of course, anything."_
> 
> - _"Please, don't tell Justin about this, don't mention anything that's happened here to him. Just please tell him I came by to say goodbye, and that I l.. just tell him that it was very nice to meet him"_
> 
> -  _"But miss.."_
> 
> -  _"Please."_
> 
> -  _"As you wish."_

She thanked him, gave him a hug, and walked away. She planned to go back to the little bookstore and tell May everything that had happened. She walked on.

Meanwhile, Justin was on his way back to his house, after spending most of the day looking for Prinsabella.

Almost half an hour after Bella had left the Tryton Mansion, Justin arrived. Fate did not want them to meet this time either.

> -  _"Good evening, Sir."_  Tim greeted him a he got out of the car.
> 
> -  _"Evening Tim."_
> 
> -  _"Sir, before you go inside, I have something I need to tell you.."_
> 
> -  _"Yes Tim?"_
> 
> - _"Sir I have a message for you, from Prinsabella."_
> 
> -  _"What?! Where did you see her? Is she okay?"_
> 
> - _"Honestly sir, I don't know how, but she actually came here earlier today. A couple of hours before you, as a matter of fact. She came here to see you."_
> 
> -  _"Is she still here? Where is she!?"_
> 
> -  _"I'm afraid not sir, your parents-"_

He didn't need to hear the rest, he knew what Tim was going to say. He stormed inside the house looking for his parents. He finally found them in his father's study and he shouted:

> _\- "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! HOW COULD YOU?!"_
> 
> _\- "Excuse me?! What are you talking about son?" asked James, knowing well what his son was talking about._
> 
> _\- "Don't act so innocent father. How could kick her out like that?!"_
> 
> _\- "We absolutely have no idea who you are talking about Justin dear" said Felicity_
> 
> _\- "You know DAMN well who I am talking about Mother. You know DAMN WELL!"_
> 
> _\- "I do not appreciate your tone young man."_
> 
> _\- "Honestly dad, I couldn't care less right now. Do you have any idea how long Christopher and I have been looking for her these couple of days? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU TWO JUST DID?! No. Of course not. And you probably don't even care. You.. you.. I cannot even look at you right now. WHY.. Why didn't you wait for me to come back.. Why.."_
> 
> _\- "Justin, she's just-" tried to answer James_
> 
> _\- "Don't. I know the answer father. I've always known the answer."_
> 
> _\- "She's not up to your standards son, you deserve someone who's-"_
> 
> _\- "IT'S MY LIFE MOTHER. I DECIDE WHO TO HAVE IN IT. Not you, not dad, not anyone. I decide what's good for me. I am perfectly capable of doing so myself."_
> 
> _\- "But son, you are a Tryton. You belong with someone who can preserve that name, someone like-"_
> 
> _\- "I can promise you one thing mother, I am never going to marry Trinity. Matter of fact, I am not going to marry anyone but the girl you so kindly kicked out."_
> 
> _\- "MARRY HER?"_ Interjected his father
> 
> _\- "Yes dad, Bella is the one I plan on spending my the rest of my life with. And if I can't do so, then I will spend it alone."_
> 
> _\- "But son, you've only known her for a few days. How can you base your future on that?"_ asked his father
> 
> -  _"I just know. I have never felt the way I do for anyone before. It feels right. And if you two can't accept that, then too bad._
> 
> _-" This is not love, this is just an infatuation.. It will fade."_
> 
> _\- "Mother, I say this with all due respect.. Stay out of my personal life"_
> 
> _\- "Don't talk to your mother like that young man."_
> 
> _\- "That goes for you too father."_ he replied  _"If I can't find her or anything happens to her, while she is God knows where alone, I am never going to forgive either of you."_ he said then he stormed out and slammed the study door behind him.

James and Felicity were left stunned by their son's reaction.

> -  _"Don't... "_  said James as Felicity was standing up to go after her son  _"let him be"_
> 
> _\- "Marrying her? James.. Is he being serious?"_
> 
> _\- "From the way he was talking about her the other day, I'm afraid he is dear."_
> 
> _\- "Her?!"_
> 
> _\- "Let him be woman. He needs to calm down. We can reason with him later."_
> 
> _\- "I'm sure he'll just forget about her like he's done with others" she said_
> 
> _\- "Don't be so sure dear, this one seems different. He seems different."_
> 
> _\- "Let's hope he does. Trinity is much more suitable for him"_
> 
> _\- "She's something that girl, I can tell you that."_
> 
> _\- "She is, isn't she. A high society girl is what he needs."_
> 
> _\- "I don't think we are talking about the same thing here, dear"_
> 
> _\- "Oh?"_
> 
> _\- "You really need to just let him figure it out by himself. If you keep pushing, he'll just push back." James said_
> 
> _\- "Fine, fine."_

While his parents were discussing his future, Justin was in room, trying to devise a plan to find his beloved Bella. While she, was on her way to the little bookstore, trying to forget about this whole thing and start a new job and open a new chapter in her life..

Or so she thought.


	6. Fortunate Accident

Rain started to fall heavily again, it became more and more difficult for Bella to walk. She, once again, had to run to the nearest place to shelter herself.

An hour, two hours, three hours passed and the rain continued to hammer down on the streets.

The sky was becoming darker and darker. It was getting late, foggy and the rain was still pouring down, she decided to risk the flu and continue walking towards the bookstore.

She walked for what felt like three hours yet she still hadn't reached her destination. Which she thought was strange, since she had walked from the bookstore towards the Tryton's mansion and it did not take her that long.

She was lost.

She continued walking down the dark wet street, all alone, wishing she hadn't even run out from the discomfort of her own home. At least there she could sleep in her bed, small as it may have been. Then she snapped out her sorrow  **'No! B you are not a quitter. You still can start over.'**

Meanwhile, a couple of blocks down the road, Roger was having his usual talks with Robert, trying once again to convince him to marry his stepdaughter.

 

> -  _"Come on man, you'll need someone to take care of you. A man like you being all alone, doesn't it get boring?"_  spewed Roger
> 
> -  _"Roger, I've told you before, I can perfectly handle myself. I am fine with how my life is. I don't need you to pimp out your stepdaughter to me. How could you even?"_
> 
> _\- "I'm only looking out for you buddy. Prinsabella would make a great wife. Cooking, cleaning, she is tamed. And besides, she's not exactly horrible to wake u_ _p to in the morning.. if you know what I mean"_
> 
> _\- "You are unbelievable!"_
> 
> _\- "What, you're saying I am wrong? She is a looker"_
> 
> _\- "Incredible."_ Robert said while shaking his head, watching Roger down another glass of whiskey.
> 
> -  _"Once I find her, she is yours."_
> 
> _\- "Find her? What do you mean find her? Where is she?"_
> 
> _\- "How the hell would I know"_
> 
> _\- "How long has she been gone?"_
> 
> _\- "A day? two maybe.. what day is it?"_
> 
> _\- "What did you do Roger?"_
> 
> _\- "You just ASSUME I did something?"_
> 
> _\- "Well didn't you?"_
> 
> _\- "I don't remember"_
> 
> _\- "You-"_
> 
> _\- "Oh wait.. I do. I may or may not have hit her because she came back from work late and I really needed that money"_
> 
> _\- "You what?!"_
> 
> _\- "Did I say money, I meant I needed her to look after her mother because I had to head out.. To work.. you know.. My job... So"_
> 
> _\- "Are you out of your fucking mind?!"_
> 
> _\- "Hey, hey.. calm down. She will turn up eventually."_
> 
> _\- "You are a demented ass. Goodbye Roger"_
> 
> _\- "WAIT.. So that's a no on getting hitched to her?"_

Robert shook his head at Roger and walked out of the bar without saying a word.

He got into the cab waiting at the front, and asked him to take him home.

       

BAM!

Funny how things work.

Just as Prinsabella was trying to cross the road, a car coming in the other way slammed into her. The rain caused the driver a lot of trouble and he could not control his car in time to stop the impact.

And there she was, on the ground, hurt, wet and heartbroken.

Robert immediately got out of the car to see what happened, and he was terrified by what it turned out to be.

He was just talking about her.

He went to Bella's side to check if she was breathing, luckily, she was. But she was hurt.

He had to do something. He had to get her to the hospital as quickly as possible.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

Robert hailed another cab and asked the other one to help him pick her up. Supporting her head, the three men helped her into the car. Once inside the cab, they took off as quickly as possible.

On the way, and just a few blocks from the hospital, Bella came to, her head pounding, sore all over her body. She squinted, looked up and saw the face of her would be husband staring at her, talking, but she couldn't figure out what he was saying. She wanted to say something, to try to move, but she didn't have the strength to do it.

She closed her eyes and when she finally woke up, barely being able to open her eyes, she noticed she was in an unfamiliar room, then sitting on the side of her bed.

 

> _\- "What.. what am I doing here? Where am I?"_ a frail voice said
> 
> _\- "You've been in an accident dear."_ Robert answered
> 
> _\- "I... h-how"_ she said barely making out the word
> 
> _\- "Rest now. I will tell you everything when you wake up"_

Hours later, Prinsabella woke up to find Robert still sitting by her side, reading the paper.

 

> _\- "What are you doing here?"_
> 
> _\- "Good morning"_
> 
> _\- "Please answer me. Why are you here? Is HE here?"_
> 
> _\- "Don't tire yourself dear. It's going to be alright."_
> 
> _\- "Is Roger here? What happened to me? Why are you here?"_ She said anxiously
> 
> -  _"It's okay, you're alright. Roger is not here, and I promise you he will never find out. You've been in an accident. Hit by a car actually. The doctors say that you were lucky."_
> 
> -  _"Huh, lucky.."_
> 
> -  _"Considering you only came out of that crash with a few broken bones and a concussion, I'd say yes, lucky"_
> 
> _\- "Why are you here?"_
> 
> _\- "I was in the cab that hit you."_
> 
> _\- "This just keeps getting better.."_
> 
> _\- "I promise you, once you are fully recovered, you won't have to see my face ever again. And as for that sorry excuse of a man, he'll get what's coming for him."_

Prinsabella looked at him confused.

 

> _\- "I know what happened, he actually told me last night, while trying to convince me to marry you for the hundredth time. But my answer, like the 99 times before, was no."_
> 
> _\- "So, you're not... We're not?..."_
> 
> _\- "No, no. Would never even think about it. You deserve to be with the person you love. I would never take that away from you."_

She sighed in relief. At least one problem in her life was gone.

 

> _\- "Thank you Robert. You're okay."_
> 
> _\- "Not doing anything a decent person wouldn't do."_
> 
> _\- "Have the doctors said how long I'll be in here for?"_
> 
> _\- "Well dear, they said that they have to monitor that concussion, that will be 48 hours. And when they are sure the results are good, they'll do another check up to see how your bruises are recovering. You took a pretty big hit and they need the swelling to lessen so they can do more tests. Guessing it's going to take some days in here."_
> 
> _\- "But.."_
> 
> _\- "They will take good care of you. And when they give you the all clear, you'll come stay with me until you are fully recovered. Then you can leave and start a new life, away from Roger and his mess."_
> 
> _\- "But my mom, and Sam.. I can't leave them with him."_
> 
> _\- "First focus on recovering. Your mother and brother will be okay, I'll make sure of it. And when you are back on your feet, you can decide to do whatever you want."_
> 
> _\- "I guess you're right.."_
> 
> _\- "Great. I have to go now kid, but I will be back later. Then we can talk about what to do after all of this is over."_
> 
> _\- "Okay, thank you again Robert."_

He nodded and left the room.

Prinsabella laid in bed, looking at the window, thinking about everything that has happened. She planned the next steps in her head, and imagined how her life would be away from Roger.

Soon enough, she was deep asleep. She dreamed of Justin, particularly his eyes, the way he looked at her, as if she was the only thing that existed to him. She dreamed of her new job at May's bookstore. She was eager to start working there.

When she woke up, Robert had already come back. She noticed a bouquet of flowers on the table by the window..

She remembered her cart, the day she spent with Justin, how she lost her cart.

 

> _\- "Those are beautiful"_ she said

Robert looked up from his book, removed his glasses and answered

 

> _\- "They are. I thought I'd bring you something to lighten the room up."_
> 
> _\- "Calla Lilies are my favorites"_
> 
> _\- "Is that what they're called? I just thought the colors looked lovely together."_

She let out a small laugh, Robert was not so bad after all. She was wrong to think he would be anything like Roger. She even wondered how a man like him even knew someone like Roger.

 

> _\- "Tell me more about them.. The Calla Lilies"_
> 
> _\- "Well though they're called lilies, they are not really lilies. They are however excellent houseplants. They are a symbol of beauty and magnificence. Their leaves are also edible but their roots are poisonous."_
> 
> _\- "Wow, interesting"_
> 
> _\- "Yes. They can even be fatal if eaten.. so don't"_ she joked
> 
> _\- "Would have never thought about that"_
> 
> _\- "The contrasts of things.."_
> 
> _\- "I guess so. Funny how something so beautiful can be as dangerous."_

They both stared at the bouquet of flowers, in silence.

 

> -  _"Have you eaten?"_ a voice rose out of the silence
> 
> _\- "No."_
> 
> _\- "Since when?"_
> 
> _\- "Since I left May's bookstore yesterday. It's where I was going yesterday actually."_
> 
> _\- "May's bookstore? Why is that?"_
> 
> _\- "I was asking for directions and she was kind enough to make me some tea and gave me something to eat. After I promised to tell her why I wanted to get to the place I was asking directions to. She even offered me a job there. She needed someone to help her out, and somehow she thought it would be me."_
> 
> _\- "Where were you planning on going?"_
> 
> _\- "Tryton estate."_
> 
> _\- "THE Tryton's?!"_
> 
> _\- "Yes. Them."_
> 
> _\- "Why?"_
> 
> _\- "uhm.. I wanted to.. speak to Justin-"_
> 
> _\- "Justin Tryton?! The heir to the Tryton empire? What would you want to speak to him about?"_
> 
> _\- "Let me just tell you the whole story and then you'll understand."_
> 
> _\- "Alright, I'm all ears"_

And once again, Prinsabella spent the next minutes telling someone else what has happened in her life recently.

 

> _\- "Wow.. I can't believe this."_
> 
> _\- "I am still trying to process all of it myself."_
> 
> _\- "Life has a way of working itself out dear. If it's meant to be, it will be."_

_\- "Clearly you have not met his mother... I am never going there again. Just going to forget this whole thing ever happened, start working at May's, save my mother and brother from that piece of shit and find out what really happened to my father."_

 

> _\- "All I'm saying is that if the guy cares about you have as much as you do, he will not stop till he is with you."_
> 
> _\- "I'm not sure about that. But it's fine."_
> 
> _\- "Alright then.. back to the food, or lack of it. I'm going to get you something to eat. I'll be right back."_
> 
> _\- "Okay, thank you."_

Robert left the room thinking about what Bella said. He decided he was going to help her. As much as he could. She deserved it.

A couple of days passed, Bella was already starting to feel better. She was cleared of any danger caused by the concussion, all was left for her was to heal from her broken bones.. And broken heart.

Robert spent all those days by Bella's side. They had become friends.

 

> _\- "I have to go now Bella, but I'll be back later as usual."_
> 
> _\- "Have a good at work Rob."_
> 
> _\- "Thank you, I will"_

Except today, he wasn't going to work. He was going to pay Justin a visit and have a word with him.

A car ride later, Robert had arrived at the Tryton mansion.

Tim was in the front yard as usual, tending to the cars. He saw a car approaching the front gate, he went up to the car and said:

 

> _\- "May I help you?"_
> 
> _\- "Yes, I'm looking for Justin Tryton. Is he by any chance around? I have some business to talk with him."_
> 
> _\- "Who shall I tell him is asking?"_
> 
> _\- "Robert Darren."_
> 
> _\- "Very well, come in, you'll have to wait here for a bit before entering."_
> 
> _\- "It's fine, thank you."_
> 
> _\- "A fair warning though, Mr. Tryton has not been himself lately, there is a chance he wouldn't want to see you."_
> 
> _\- "Just please tell him I bare some good news."_
> 
> _\- "Alright. It'll just be a moment."_

Tim went up to Justin's room, and told him what Robert had asked him to, and for some reason, he asked for him to come up. And so, Tim went to get Robert and walked him up to Justin's study, where he was waiting for him.

 

> _\- "Good day sir.."_
> 
> _\- "Who are you and what news was Tim was talking about?"_
> 
> _\- "Well sir, It's about Prinsabella.."_

Justin's eyes lit up at the sound of her name, he immediately replied

 

> _\- "Where is she? Tell me now."_


	7. Surprise

 

> _\- "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"_
> 
> _\- "I will tell you everything I know, but first I need you to calm down and listen."_
> 
> _\- "Sit."_ Justin pointed towards the chair in front of his desk as he sat down in his own.
> 
> _\- "Speak."_
> 
> _\- "Very well then, thank you" he said as he sat down._
> 
> _\- "Well? I'm waiting .."_
> 
> _\- "Are you always this impatient?"_
> 
> _\- "Not usually no. But you coming here, dropping this bomb on me in the most nonchalant way, while still not telling me WHERE Bella is, is making me weary."_
> 
> _\- "I see"_
> 
> _\- "You have to understand I have been looking for her for 3 days and I was a few minutes away to having her in my arms had it not been for-"_
> 
> _\- "I know, she told me"_
> 
> _\- "Then please, for the love of everything you treasure, tell me where she is."_
> 
> _\- "As I said, I am going to tell you everything. But you have to promise me that you will maintain your composure when I do."_
> 
> _\- "You know, you saying that is really gonna make me do the opposite, but sure.. Go on"_
> 
> _\- "Alright, I'm just going to give it to you straight, Bella is in the Hospital, she was hit by a car and suffered from  a few broken bones and other mild injuries. She-"_

Justin's face turned black, as if he stopped breathing as he looked at Robert saying those words. It was like a ton of bricks had fallen on his head.

> _\- "WHAT?!"_
> 
> _\- "Mr. Tryton you promised"_
> 
> _\- "SCREW THAT! TAKE ME TO HER NOW"_
> 
> _\- "I'm afraid I can't. She doesn't even know I have come here to speak to you. I just wanted to do something to make things easier for her."_
> 
> _\- "Who even are you?!"_
> 
> _\- "I'm a friend sir, I'm just a friend."_

Justin looked at Robert suspiciously and continued saying:

> _\- "It doesn't matter. I need to see her."_
> 
> _\- "You can't.. not yet."_
> 
> _\- "Why the hell not?!"_
> 
> _\- "Because she is still weak. She still needs time to heel."_
> 
> _\- "All the more reason to be by her side! Come on man."_
> 
> _\- "What about your parents? I'm certain they-"_
> 
> _\- "WHO CARES. You either take me to her now or I will search every hospital in the city. I will do it if I have to. If it means I can see her and just make sure she is ... JUST TAKE ME THERE!"_
> 
> _\- "Hasn't knowing that Bella is okay, and alive, made you feel more at ease now?"_
> 
> _\- "Not even a tiny fucking bit, no."_
> 
> _\- "Alright then, here's my suggestion. You give her two or three more days to continue recovering. She will not know that I came here to see you, so you won't have to feel guilty for not going to see her as soon as you found out. And after-"_
> 
> _\- "You really think what I feel is guilt? No sir.. No. You are far beyond mistaken. The things I'm feeling are killing me, killing me! I want to see her.. NO.. I BLOODY NEED TO SEE HER."_
> 
> _\- "And see her you shall.. But not today. Three days. Hold on for three more days and then you can come see her. Can you do that?"_
> 
> _\- "No.. But I will try. I have to keep myself distracted.. Well even more distracted."_
> 
> _\- "Then it's a date."_

Robert gave Justin the Hospital address and  room number and bid Justin goodbye. But as he was leaving the study Justin called out his name.

> _\- "You said you're a friend. A friend of whose exactly? Because no offense Mr. Darren, I wouldn't have guessed you and Bella would be friends."_
> 
> _\- "We've just recently become friends. I'm not sure if she had told you, but by the look on your face, I suspect you know who I am."_
> 
> _\- "So it is you? You are the man who was promised Bella's hand?"_
> 
> \- "Wouldn't exactly say I was promised her hand, Roger made that promise to himself and only himself. I'd refused the first time he brought it up as I did the last time and will do so any more times he tries to convince me to accept his offer. But like I told Bella, I am not that kind of man."
> 
> \- "How truly big of you. She must have felt so relieved. Hell, even I feel so relieved. I thought I had to do something really stupid to try to prevent this from happening."
> 
> Robert nodded, greeted Justin and headed out. He returned to the unsuspecting Prinsabella with a fresh bouquet of her favorite flowers.

\-----------------------

> _-"Calm down. You are stressing me out!"_ said Christopher
> 
> _\- "YOU THINK I LIKE HOW I AM? I CANNOT HELP IT!"_
> 
> _\- "You really need to just breathe. I swear it's like you've never been anyone before. Relax."_
> 
> _\- "It's different this time man, how many times do I have to say it!"_
> 
> _\- "Jeez, okay."_
> 
> _\- "Should I get her something? I should get her something.. I'm going to get her something"_

Christopher watched as Justin frantically paced the floor of his living-room. Amused by this sight, he smiled at him and said:

> _\- "A few more rounds and we'll drop a floor level. You're going to drill a hole in.. But I have to admit, seeing you like this is both heartwarming and incredibly hilarious. Who'd have ever thought, THE Justin Tryton, would be acting like this, over some girl."_
> 
> _\- "You call her some girl again and I am going to kick you where the sun doesn't shine."_
> 
> _\- "Aggressive much?!"_
> 
> _\- "She has a name."_
> 
> _\- "Fine, jeez, it won't happen again."_
> 
> _\- "Alright. Okay. I'm gonna go now."_ said Justin while standing totally still.

A few moments passed and Justin was still standing, like a statue, in his place.

> _\- "Walk Jay.. Move!"_
> 
> _\- "I am moving.."_
> 
> _\- "A snail moves faster. GO! You dragged me out of bed for this man."_
> 
> _\- "It's 5:30!"_
> 
> _\- "It's my in between slumber nap."_
> 
> _\- "How do you even get any work done?!"_
> 
> _\- "I have people for that. I delegate. Now get going. LEAVE. I have a date with my bed."_ said Christopher while pushing Justin towards the door. _"Tell me how things go when you're done. Bye now."_ Once Justin was out the door, Christopher slammed it.
> 
> _\- "YOU NEED HELP!"_
> 
> _\- "LOVE YOU TOO!"_

**'Alright Justin, you can do this'** he said to himself before walking out of the building. 

He got into his car, checked the address Robert had given him, and took off. 

First he stopped at a flower shop and bought the most beautiful arrangement of flowers he could find. Then he went to a fancy Chocolatier and bought her the prettiest most delicious chocolate box. After that, he went into May's bookstore and asked for his favorite book.        

> _\- "Excuse me ma'am, do you happen to have a copy of Shakespeare's "A midsummer night's dream?"_

May looked at the man asking, he had a familiar face. She knew she had seen him somewhere, but she couldn't remember where.

> _\- "Of  course! I'll be back in a few moments"_

She handed him the book. He paid her and went on his way.

> _\- "Oh my God"_ she blurted.  _"It's him!"_

She figured out who he was, but it was too late.

Once he arrived at the Hospital, his heart started to beat faster than usual. He could hear it. It was in fact the only thing he could here as he stepped inside and headed straight to the elevator. 

Once he reached the 4th floor, he looked for room 408 and when he got there he froze in front of the closed door. 

He took a breath, knocked lightly but there was no answer. He waited a few seconds and knocked again, and nothing. He looked around, bouquet of flowers in one hand, box of chocolates on top of the book in the other hand, and asked a passing nurse if the room was occupied, and if he could go in. 

> _\- "Visiting hours are almost over sir."_
> 
> _\- "Please miss, I just need to see who's inside."_
> 
> _\- "Sorry sir, but you can't be here after visiting hours are over unless you are immediate family. So you have to come back tomorrow morning."_
> 
> _\- "She's my fiance! That counts as family right?"_

The nurse frowned at him. 

> _-"Sir. I-"_
> 
> _\- "You can ask Robert. He'll tell you."_
> 
> _\- "Mr. Darren is in the cafeteria."_
> 
> _\- "Great. I'll just put these inside and we'll both go talk to him and you'll see that I am being honest. Why would I even make this up."_ he said gesturing towards the gifts he was carrying.
> 
> _\- "Fine then. Go put them by the table next to the other bouquet of flowers. Quickly. She needs to rest."_
> 
> _\- "Thank you!"_

Justin pushed the door open, and his heart shrunk inside his chest at the sight of Prinsabella all wrapped up. She was sound asleep, so he moved as quietly as he could and placed the gifts where the nurse asked him to and got out as soon as he did it. He was avoiding any problem that would prevent him from spending the night with Bella.

> _\- "Okay, we can go see Robert now."_

He started walking when a voice said:

> _\- "It's this way actually sir."_
> 
> _\- "Right, of course. Please, lead the way miss."_

_The pair went to the cafeteria where Robert greeted him and gave him a hug. Justin went along with it, he needed to prove he was telling the truth._

> _\- "Robert, how are you doing today? Thank you for keeping my love company while I was abroad."_ He said then he looked at the nurse, who was still not buying a word he was saying.
> 
> _\- "Of course!"_
> 
> _\- "I was just telling nurse Jane here how I cut my business trip short once I found out my beautiful fiance was involved in a car accident. Again Robert thank you so much for telling me. I don't know what I would have done without her, had she-"_

His voice got lower and deeper. He was telling the truth. He couldn't even imagine how or what he would do if something worse would have happened to her. He got so emotional, his jaw became sharper than usual and his eyes glistened under the lights of the cafeteria.

Robert placed a comforting hand on Justin's shoulder and said:

> _\- "The worst is gone now son, she is okay now. She is still here with us, with you."_
> 
> _\- "Alright fine, you can stay. But only one."_
> 
> _\- "Yes of course, I'll go home and come back tomorrow morning with breakfast."_
> 
> _\- "Thank you Robert. And thank you miss. You have no idea how happy you have made me."_

Half an hour of small talk later, Robert headed home and Justin went back up to the fourth floor, to Bella's room. He silently walked in, took his jacket off and put it on the chair next to the bed. Fixed the flower bouquets' positions and placed the chocolate on the chest of drawers next to the bed, and placed the book next to it. Finally, he sat on the bedside chair and just watched her sleeping. Her breathing made all the tension and stress, he had been feeling these last few days, disappear. He felt like he could breathe properly, he was once again, finally at peace.

He woke up the next day to a pair of eyes looking at him. He thought he was dreaming. He had seen those eyes in his dreams before.

> _\- "Good morning"_ a sweet voice said

It was enough to make him jump up. He was wide awake. He didn't know what to do. He was torn between kissing her again and holding her in his arms, and making sure he doesn't do anything that could hurt her in her fragile state.

> _\- "Good morning beautiful"_ he said as he kissed her on her forehead. It was the only he could do.
> 
> _\- "Am I dead? Is this a dream?"_
> 
> _\- "Neither."_
> 
> _\- "You're really here?! How!?"_
> 
> _\- "Robert came by my house few days ago and told me what had happened. I wanted to come as soon as I knew but he wouldn't tell me where you were unless I promised him I'd wait a few days."_
> 
> _\- "Robert did this? When?"_
> 
> _-"When I went out four days ago and you thought I was held back at work."_ Robert said at the door.  _"Good morning dear. Good morning Mr. Tryton."_
> 
> _\- "Please Robert, Justin. No formalities."_
> 
> _-"Very well, hope you slept well Justin."_
> 
> _\- "The best sleep I've had in days."_ He said looking at Bella, smiling. 


End file.
